Dyskusja użytkownika:Thunderblood
Kośka - Cóż, fakt, teraz trudniej zakładać nowe artykuły. Ale można napisać nowy o tutaj Tahu mistika 2008: Dzięki. Kośka - To Administratorzy. Stwierdzili, że Wiki jest beznadziejna i założyli nową. A tu robią Apokalipsę (jeśli jest się chrześcijaninem, a sądzę, że jesteś, więc rozumiesz, o co chodzi. Ja na początku nie za bardzo rozumiałam). Kośka - Jeśli mogę coś zasugerować, nie pędź tak! Po co dzielisz na części, skoro co pół godziny dodajesz następną? Dodaj np. pięć, ale za jakiś czas, a nie po kawałku co chwilę. Toa Kraahkan-Przestań robić nowe strony bo to nie jest zgodne z Regulaminem:Na Bionicle Wiki zabrania się ... Wprowadzania fałszywych informacji Kośka - Ta.M.08, dlaczego usunąłeś to, co napisał T.Kra? Poza tym ma rację. Dawgra-Ok.It's for you Grafika:For tahum.png . Ciesz się :) P.s.Ulepszyłem Crusha.P.s2.Ręce Kojola obojętnie.P.s3.Hej odpowiedz czy fajne czy nie! Kost3x-Tahu mistika 2008, mógłbyś podać mi linki do chimoru omega dla lat 2006,2007,2008 na moją dyskusję? Kost3x-Tahum, animacje chimoru to świetna rzecz. Jak chcesz zobaczyć pare scenek to wskocz na moją stronę użytkownika. robie na programie ANIMATION SHOP 3 Tahu Mistika 2008 - Widziałem te animacje. Są świetne, a program ściągnąłem. Ja też jakieś zrobię. Kostex-Dzięki. Zaraz wrzucę jeszcze jedną. Program jest bardzo łatwy w obsłudze: klikasz next cały czas, ustawiasz czas trwania jednego obrazka, wrzucasz gotowe obrazki, klikasz next... i potem view animation, save as, i gotowe!! Mógłbyś wrzucić swoje animacje już gotowe na stronkę użyt. albo swoją dyskusję? Kost3x-Ok, zarejestruję się napewno. Mój nick: Jaller14. Dobry pomysł z tą stronką. Tahu Mistika 2008 - Dzieki. Fajnie, że to zrobisz. Czy mógłbyś zarejestrować się jeszcze dzisiaj, bo na Bionicle kit forum nie ma nic, a dwóch użytkowników zdziała więcej i namówi więcej osób do bycia użytkownikiem. Krótko mówiąc - zaczynamy forum! Kost3x-Ok, już zarejestrowany!! Jak przyjdzie mail to dam znać na dyskusji twojej. Spróbuję zwerbować kolegę, który też trochę chimoru robi. Pogadam też z igniką109. Może zacznie robić Chimorki ;] Tahu Mistika 2008 - Świetnie. Zarejstrował się jeszcze jakiś Antroz. czyli jesteś drugim zarejestrowanym użytkownikiem. Ja poinformowałem o forum Dawgrę. Kost3x-Dzięx za zrobienie przekierowania. Mam już maila, ale konieczny jest ten podpis?? Zaduzo zachodu raczej, drukarki i faxu brak a podpis przez maila to raczej niemozliwe... Re: pytanie na stronie Dyskusja:TOA CRUSH O usunięcie strony musisz poprosić kogoś z +sysop. (W tym przypadku lepiej by było, gdybyś poczekał z założeniem Użytkownik:Toa Crush i poprosił o przesunięcie TOA CRUSH na nowe miejsce. Wtedy nie tracisz historii strony i w ogóle jest trochę mniej zamieszania.) -- Nef (talk) 01:54, 5 maj 2008 (UTC) Odp. z str.Dawgra Normalnie- 1.Śledż stronę często http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=170996 2.Oplanuj budowe i pokoloruj. 3.Zapisz w Png. i masz dzieło :) Ps.Lepiej załóż folder na kity. Dawgra Tahu mistika 2008 - zapisałem na komputerze wszyskie kity jakie znalazłem (w folderze na kity). Lekcja 2. Jak wzorujesz się na secie: 1.Twórz częsci idealne i wzoruj sie dobrze. 2+.Dorób coś Przykład Niazesk i grafika testująca: Grafika:Niazeskkit.png Ps.Pokaż swoje dzieło -[ Dawgra Tahu mistika 2008 - Oto to dzieło - Tuyet Grafika:Tuyet - dół.jpg Dawgra;Może być! Tahu mistika 2008 - To nie wszystko - spójrz na moją stronę do ostatniej galerii. PS: Grafikę z Lariską znalazłem na innej i skopiowałem. Dawgra-ja mam dużo kitów. P.s.Fajne wszystkie.Ps2.Napisałem o poznaniu się z tobą. Tahu mistika 2008 - Czyli czytałeś "Elektryczne wejście Toa Dawgry"? Dawgra-Tak. Tahu mistika 2008 - Teraz dokończyłem. I piszę nową część: "Uwolnienie Miserixa". Dawgra-Zrób tak że Toa nui (Ja i moja drużyna) i wy zdobywamy Iden. Tahu mistika 2008 - Ok Toa Akumo -Twoje opowieści są niezłe. Kity też. Toa Electrix - Dzięki. Stworzę ciebie jako Chimoru Omega. Kadinnui zapraszam tu http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com Blagam cie przeslij TA STRONE WSZYSTKIM SWOIM ZNAJOMYM-> www.przedluzwakacje.1k.pl jesli na ta stronke wejdzie 1 500 000 osob to wakacje zostana przedluzone do 1 pazdziernika ! chcecie sie dowiedziec czegos wiecej to wchodz na stronke. Podaj Dalej Blokada na Custom Bionicles PL Czy możesz już normalnie pisać na pl.custombionicle czy nadal jesteś zablokowany? -- Nef (talk) 12:33, 24 lip 2008 (UTC) Tahu mistika 2008 - Już nie. (: Super. Dzięki za info. Miłego pisania. (-: -- Nef (talk) 12:47, 24 lip 2008 (UTC) Re: 28.07.08r-03.08.08r Ano ktoś musi zrobić. (-; Leskovikk wyjechał i temat czeka na ochotnika. Zrobisz? -- Nef (talk) 16:16, 28 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Leskovikk już wrócił, panie niedoinformowany. Tahu mistika 2008 - Jak mogę to tak. : No to do dzieła. Grafika tygodnia, artykuł tygodnia i cytat tygodnia. Co proponujesz? -- Nef (talk) 10:28, 29 lip 2008 (UTC) Tahu mistika 2008 - grafika:50px, cytat:Porzuciłem życie dawnego Matoranina dawno temu. Zostałem zapomniany. Ty też Mazeka zostaniesz zapomniany jeśli nie zejdziesz mi z drogi. - Vultraz artykuł:Teridax. : Ok. Jakiś podpis pod grafikę wykombinuj + wybierz ze dwa zdania z artykułu jako zajawkę. -- Nef (talk) 13:22, 29 lip 2008 (UTC) Tahu mistika 2008 - Info do grafiki: grafiką tygodnia zdjęcie przedstawiające Tahu skaczącego w dół jaskini. Info do artykułu:Artykuł tego tygodnia to Teridax. Jest to Makuta i drugi lider Bractwa Makuta znany też jako Makuta z Metru Nui. Więcej informacji o nim jest tu. : Hm. Przecież nie jestem Ci do tego potrzebny. (-: Możesz edytować Szablon:Tabele_Strony_Głównej czy jest jakoś zabezpieczona? -- Nef (talk) 08:48, 30 lip 2008 (UTC) Sorry z brak odpowiedzi na 04.08.08r-, przeoczyłem. I thx za zmiany, fajne. -- Nef (talk) 14:46, 6 sie 2008 (UTC) Tahu Mistika 2008 - Wszystko wziąłem z forum. --Kadinnui 08:52, 31 lip 2008 (UTC) Jak ściągnąć kity na komputer i jak się z nich buduje? ściąganie kitów Tahu mistika 2008 - Żeby ściągnąć naciskasz prawy przcisk myszy → zapisz obraz jako... → wybierasz folder → zapisujesz. budowanie z kitów wchodzisz w plik kita → wybierasz części → kopiujesz do nowego pliku → Grafika:Kadinnui - paint - info - kit.jpg → zapisujesz jako plik png. Przywództwo nad... Hej, możesz zerknać na pozostałe strony zrobione przez 88.156.169.56, proszę? Całkiem sensowną stronę wystrugałeś z Przywództwo_nad_Toa_Jallerem, może i z reszty tego bełkotu da się coś zrobić? Szkoda je tak po prostu skasować. -- Nef (talk) 18:42, 7 sie 2008 (UTC)